Temptations
by Krys723
Summary: When Huey Freeman turned eighteen, he left the city of Woodcrest hoping to never come back. But when his sister and best friend decides to get married, he has no choice but to come back, surprised to learn that the small town has changed...and so has some people. HueyxCindy, CaesarxTaylor, RileyxJazmine. Rated T for adult language and content. REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE!
1. Woodcrest

**Temptations**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Hey guys and while I've been on break for **_**Her**_**, I thought now would be a good time to get the first chapter of my Huey/Cindy FanFic out. It's called **_**Temptations**_** and I've been thinking about doing this FanFic for a while. The first chapter will of course be a test, if you like it, then I'll continue it; if you don't like it then I'll probably rewrite it make it work. That's all for now, I'll see you at the end of the chapter. Oh, I'm bringing back Taylor Freeman from **_**Taylor Freeman**_** and **_**Heart of a Freeman**_**. If you aren't too sure about her, then read those two FanFics that feature her.**

**Rated T for adult language and content**

**SUMMARY: When Huey Freeman turned eighteen, he left the city of Woodcrest hoping to never come back. But when his sister and best friend decides to get married, he has no choice but to come back, surprised to learn that the small town has changed...and so has some people. Rated T for adult language and content. REVIEW FOR CONTINUANCE!**

**CHARACTER CAST:**

**-Huey Freeman- 10 and 17 (flashback), 27**

**-Taylor Freeman-10 and 17 (flashback), 27**

**-Riley Freeman-8 and 15 (flashback), 25**

**-Cindy MacPhearson-9 and 16 (flashback), 26**

**-Michael 'Caesar'-17 (flashbacks), 27**

**-Jazmine DuBois-17 (flashback), 27**

**-Angelica Rosa Freeman-7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_**BOONDOCKS**_**-RELATED! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

* * *

_**Flashback: 2005**_

_**Setting: 1946 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland**_

_**Date: June 15**__**TH**_

_**Time: 9:25 AM**_

_**Huey Freeman…**_

_** "I don't want to share with Huey, Granddad. He dull as hell!" Riley complained. We just entered the town of Woodcrest in Silver Springs, Maryland. Granddad always wanted to move out here, he wanted to be surrounded by rich, white people and since he was our legal guardian, we had no choice but to follow him. It would've been aunt Cookie, but she finished raising kids a long time ago and she wasn't taking in anybody else. Our Mom and Dad recently passed; they were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver named Kyle Benson; a man who was now spending the rest of his life in jail for two counts of murder, drunk while intoxicated, and leaving the scene after the accident happened. The deaths of our Mom and Dad affected us in different ways, but we knew one thing…neither of us wanted to talk about it. I looked up in the passenger seat and saw my twin sister, Taylor Freeman, lifting her head after sleeping for the past couple of hours.**_

_** Instead of taking a plane, Granddad decided the best way for us to move to Woodcrest was to drive. He wanted to follow the U-Haul trucks that were carrying all of our belongings. Along the way, Granddad told us that while Taylor was getting her own room; Riley and I would be sharing. I didn't like the idea of sharing a room with Riley neither, but I didn't argue with him. Taylor was Granddad's favorite, though he never said it. He always called her 'Baby girl' or 'Cutie' whenever he came to visit back in Chicago. But it wasn't just because she was his favorite, but because according to Aunt Cookie, she was going through a change in her body, so she needed her own space.**_

_** "Because I said so, boy!" Granddad shouted.**_

_** "But you said the house had five bedrooms! There are enough spaces for all three of us to get our own bedrooms!" Riley argued.**_

_** "I don't care how many bedrooms it has, you'll get your own bedroom when you get older," Granddad said as he turned onto Timid Deer Lane. The neighborhood sickened me, it was filled of perfectly mowed lawns, perfectly clean sidewalks…perfectly clean everything. We finally stopped at a pale house on the corner with the same perfectly mowed lawn as the rest of the houses on the block.**_

_** "Fuck that shit; I've shared with him ever since I was born! I'm not sharing with him anymore! I want my own room, now!" Riley shouted. I knew what was coming next. As soon as Granddad pulled his car—which he called Dorothy—into the lawn, he reached in the backseat and started beating Riley's ass with his hand. Taylor and I got up and stretched. The drive was almost ten hours long and we had to sleep in a motel the previous night.**_

_** "What do you think?" Taylor asked me. If people looked at Taylor and I, then they wouldn't think we were twins…we looked completely different. Taylor had more of our Mom in her, the only thing we had in common was our skin complexion. Her hair was jet-black and curly while her eyes were round and the color of storm clouds. Riley and I looked more alike than Taylor and I. We both had dark brown hair, though mines remained in an Afro while Riley's was in cornrows and our eyes were round and the color of red wine.**_

_** While we didn't look alike, Taylor and I shared the same level of knowledge; we were both smarter than need be, but that was because Mom was a professor before she died and she made sure we knew a lot of things. Her reason for that was so that we wouldn't look foolish as we got older. I don't know if that information stuck in Riley's head, but every time Taylor and I wanted to go out, there was always a book in our hands. I wanted to be a professor like Mom, but I wanted to focus on the studies of African-Americans. The generation sure as hell got stupider as time went by. What started out as a great future for our race thanks to greats such as Martin Luther King, Jr. and Malcom X; has turned into a disaster thanks to rappers and gang members.**_

_** That's who Riley admired, rappers and gang members. Back in Chicago, he would blast rap music throughout the small house we were living in on Saturdays. He idolized our Dad, he was a former car sales rep, but there was reason to believe that he did more under-the-table side deals. Mom was never able to catch him in the act, but the night they died…they were in the midst of getting a divorce. I never cared much about Dad, he was Granddad and Grandma Dorothy's only son and they loved my Mom. Grandma Dorothy died months before Riley was born.**_

_** "It's too white," I said as we walked inside the house. We walked around the house; filled with movers, it had a foyer, an entertainment room, a formal dining room, a kitchen large enough to fit a breakfast table inside and a basement. The upper levels had five bedrooms; two hall closets, and four bathrooms. Granddad's master bedroom had a bathroom to itself while Taylor had her own bathroom down the hall and I had to share a bathroom with Riley.**_

_** The whole day was spent unloading boxes from the moving truck into our new home. Riley was constantly complaining about the room situation, but I was tired of hearing about it. He just needed to get used to the idea that we wouldn't have our own rooms for a while. Around lunch, Granddad had brought food (a Portobello burger for me and regular cheeseburgers for everybody else) and after we finished eating, we were finally relieved of our moving duties and were sent to explore the neighborhood.**_

_** "Aye, what's this smell in the air?" Riley asked as we started walking.**_

_** "I think cleanliness," Taylor said.**_

_** "It smells awful," I said. "I hate this neighborhood. It's filled with white people; I haven't seen a black person besides us and the movers."**_

_** "At least the movers smelt right," Riley said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, only Riley would actually smell the movers. "They smell like Chicago niggas, they get to leave. We stuck here for however long Granddad is able to keep up with the mortgage."**_

_** "He stole half of our inheritances to pay for the house alone, he might be stealing a little here and there as the years go by," Taylor said.**_

_** We didn't say it, but we were all thinking the same thing…we hated it here. We soon came across this hill with oak tree at the top. Once we reached the top, we saw the city of Woodcrest. The view was actually cool and the only part of Woodcrest I actually liked.**_

_** "Aye…who you?" We heard the sound of a girl walking up the Hill just as we about to sit down. She had long, blonde hair that was tied up in two braided ponytails and eyes that were icy blue. She wore a pair of basketball shorts with a matching jersey overtop a white tee-shirt. I rolled my eyes.**_

_** "Who you?" Riley called back.**_

_** The girl made it to the top like the rest of us. "Cindy MacPhearson, who you?"**_

_** "Riley Escobar Freeman, but you can you call me Esco," Riley said.**_

_** The girl named Cindy looked at us. "Who you?"**_

_** "The twins, Ms. Favorite and Mr. Dull, but you can call them Taylor and Huey," Riley said. Taylor kicked him in the back of his leg. The girl looked at me. "You got that big old Afro like that guy from the second **__**Lion King **__**movie, I'm gonna call you Kovu."**_

_** "Don't call me Kovu," I told her, but she ignored me and turned back to Riley.**_

_** "You play ball?" he asked her.**_

_** "Hell yeah, I'm the best basketball playa on the block, son. Shit, you ain't got shit on me," she said. "You play?"**_

_** "Hell yeah, I can beat yo ass anytime, any day," Riley said.**_

_** "You wanna bet, Esco? I can play you now."**_

_** "Bring it on, bitch!" Riley followed the girl down to the bottom of the Hill. "Tell Granddad Imma be home late." I rolled my eyes as Taylor and I sat down on the grass and looked at the view. The basketball court was across from this hill, I guess that's how that girl saw us so easily. I hated her.**_

_** "The first person we meet and she's white," I said. Taylor rolled her eyes, she hated it when I did that, but I usually ignore her protests of any kind. "I hate this town, I hate this state; I just hate it all."**_

_** "You hate everything," Taylor said.**_

_** "Don't you talk, you know Granddad treats you like royalty," I said facing her.**_

_** "No, he doesn't. And even if he does, it doesn't affect me in the slightest. I'm not a spoiled brat or anything like that," Taylor said. "Granddad loves you and Riley too."**_

_** "He might love us, but he **__**likes**__** you better than anybody," I said as I stood up. "Come on, we gotta get back. Granddad says we got a lot of unpacking to do." Taylor got up and we walked back down the Hill and headed back to our new home and to our stupid new lives in this dumbass neighborhood.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Setting_: RM# 233-African-American History, Randolph-Macon Academy; Front Royal, Virginia

_Date_: April 25TH, 2022

_Time_: 3:27 PM

Chapter One

_Huey Freeman_…

"Alright, fifteen more minutes and then you have to pass in your exams," I told the class of twenty-five as the time winded down for them taking their midterms. I was sitting on my desk, waiting for them to finish. I made the exams extra hard for them; it would ensure me that they actually listened to me while I talked about the Atlantic Slavery Trade for the past three weeks. I've taught at Randolph-Macon Academy for four years, ever since I moved to Virginia. The apartment I had was near the academy, so I always got to head home with the other teachers. They were all close with each other, but I wasn't close with them mostly because the majority of them were white and the few that were black came from wealthy families so they sounded snooty to me.

Randolph-Macon Academy was a Military school directed towards the Air Force. Upper students got to join the Air Force JROTC if they wanted and the rest were scholars. What I liked about it was that you didn't have to be in the Air Force to become a professor, but if you wanted to teach the Air Force JROTC then you had to be retired from the Air Force. I got paid a decent amount, but I only placed it towards rent and necessities, the rest I saved in the bank and put it towards the inheritance money I received from Granddad when Taylor and I turned eighteen. Riley received his too, but he placed his towards his new business, AfroCentric; a clothing line that was surprisingly doing well. He asked if I wanted to join since my oldest friend, Caesar was already a part of it, but that required moving back to Woodcrest and that was something I wasn't going to do.

I had no problem with Woodcrest after living here for a certain amount of town, but once I graduated from high school, I've lived in Virginia. I went to the University of Richmond and got my teaching degree in African-American studies. As soon as I graduated and got my teaching license, I got a teaching job at Randolph-Macon Academy and I've been here since. I wanted to get out of Woodcrest for a long time, I only came back to visit…such as when Taylor and Caesar (who've been dating ever since they were seventeen) had their daughter at the age of twenty. Her name was Angelica Rosa Freeman and she was now seven and according to Taylor, she was in the second grade at our old elementary school, J. Edgar Hoover.

Out of the three of us; I was the only one who had no intentions of being in a relationship. Jazmine DuBois pinned after me from the ages of ten to seventeen, but when she finally understood that I had no intentions of being with her; she started dating somebody else in college and now she was married. Riley dated Cindy MacPhearson from the ages of thirteen to twenty-three, but when she realized that he was constantly cheating on her with different woman, she broke it off once and for all. They were still friends, but as she told Taylor who told me, 'there will be a day in hell before she even considered going back to Riley Freeman.' I hadn't seen much of anybody since high school, besides Taylor who always came down at the worst possible times. Like now.

"Five more minutes," I called. I heard a knock on my door and rolled my eyes, Taylor was saving on the other side of the glossy-glass windowed door. I had to let her in, but I was grading and I didn't want to stop. "Peters, get the door. And tell her to be quiet before entering." Peters nodded as he got up and opened the classroom door. He informed Taylor to be quiet and she nodded before entering the classroom.

"Hey, big brother. Long time, no see," she said. I rolled my eyes again, she just talked to me last week and she saw me during Christmas break when she came in tow with Caesar, Angelica, and Riley. "So want to see pictures of your niece."

"Taylor, I have enough pictures of my niece; my apartment nor my laptop cannot fit in anymore," I told her earnestly. I looked at the clock on the wall and then called time. "Class, exams are over. Pass your tests up front and I will see you again on Wednesday. I'll have your results in by Friday and we can start the review for your finals. They will be oral and written, so please be prepared." As the papers came into my exam bin, I turned back to Taylor who was smiling like crazy.

"Alright, I give. What's going on?" I asked her.

"Caesar proposed to me last night," she blurted out. She held out her left hand and I saw the decent-sized diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Sure, you're finally getting married. I'm sure Granddad would be proud that his Baby Girl was the first one getting married," I said as I went back to grading.

"You still think of me as Granddad's favorite grandchild? After all these years?" she asked me as the students for my tutoring class started coming on. I nodded my head as I got up and started writing on the board. My students knew that when Taylor—or anybody—was in the room with me, then they had to just get started on whatever work they had trouble in until that person left.

"This is not the time to talk about how much Granddad favored you over Riley and I. So either state your point or leave so I can focus on my students," I said.

"Caesar and I want you to attend the wedding," she told me straightforward. "It's in August."

"No, I have to get ready for classes in August," I told her. I also had to take the test for my teaching license around that time too. If I don't take it before the new year start, then Randolph-Macon wouldn't let me back as an African-American studies teacher.

"But it's my wedding and Caesar misses you," she said.

"If he missed me so much, then he can call just like you can. I mean, seriously who skips out work just because she wants her brother in her wedding?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Me," she answered. "Just take your teaching exam earlier than August and then spend the rest of the summer in Woodcrest. You can stay with Caesar and I, you know we have the room. Let's put it this way, if you don't come to this wedding, then when I die, then I'll haunt you in your sleep. And besides, Granddad would want you to come."

Granddad died shortly after Taylor and Caesar gave birth to Angelica. I came down to Woodcrest for the funeral. That was nearly seven years ago and I knew Taylor would hold this over me until I said yes. I put my head on my desk and banged it a few times. My students looked at me funny; they hated it when Taylor came to visit me, but not more than I did.

"Fine, I'll come to Woodcrest, now can you please get out? I have to work!" I said. She gave me a hug before walking out the room and closing the door behind her.

"Professor Freeman, are you alright?" asked Julie Henderson, a junior.

"Yes, I'm fine. Continue working." No wonder she was Granddad's favorite, she was able to get anybody to do anything she wanted them to do. I hated it when she did that.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD THIS CONTINUE OR SHOULD I STOP AND REWRITE IT? LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING THIS FANFIC!**


	2. Come Back Home

**Temptations**

**Krys723**

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked **_**Temptations**_**! I was worried about this one honestly because it was so out the box with the pairings. I've never gotten so much love for a FanFic since **_**Heart of a Freeman**_** and that's now at 97 reviews. If somebody could give me three more reviews, then I would have achieved something that I've never achieved on FanFiction…a story that has 100 reviews. If you guys do that, then I'll definitely make a one-shot with a pairing of your choosing. Anyways, enough talking it's time to read so ONWARDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY **_**BOONDOCKS**_** CHARACTERS, ONLY THE ONES I MAKE UP!**

* * *

_**Flashback: Two Years Ago**_

_**Setting: 318 Greenwich Ave, Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland**_

_**Date: January 23**__**RD**__**, 2020**_

_**Time: 7:38 PM**_

_**Cindy MacPhearson…**_

_** I was about to open the front door when I heard moaning coming from the bedroom Riley and I shared. I was at work all day; I worked as a model for Riley's clothing company, AfroCentric. He had set it up right after high school and he only had Caesar working on it with him. Huey had moved to Virginia by then and I knew that he wasn't coming back unless it was for something important…such as his grandfather's funeral. He didn't stay long enough for anybody to say hi, once Granddad Freeman passed away, Huey came in for only the funeral and then he went back to Virginia. He hated this town more than any of the Freeman siblings. Taylor became instantly popular the moment she hit her teen years, just like me, she was a model for AfroCentric, even after giving birth to Angelica.**_

_** As I set my keys down on the table by the bowl, the moaning got louder and I had a scowl on my face. That nigga was cheating on me again, even after I not only took him, but also accepted his damn wedding proposal! He has the gull to cheat on me again! People thought of Riley Freeman as the perfect eye-candy. He would be walking down the street to the store and some whore would stop him and ask for his number. He wasn't that perfect. Yeah he made a fortune because of AfroCentric, but Riley Freeman had his ticks and cheating was one of the major ones. I took my heels off and on my way upstairs, I made my way to the hall closet and got out the rifle that my Dad got for my birthday last year. It was supposed to ward off intruders, but I'll use it to kill Riley and his Bitch of the Week.**_

_** I walked up the marble staircase to the bedroom and opened the door that led to the room I shared with Riley. I watched in horror, I couldn't believe it. There was Riley…having sex with…Jazmine. She was riding him and while he moaned, she called his name out. I raised the rifle up the air and fired off a couple of bullets into the ceiling. Mariah Carey got off Riley in a heartbeat and they both faced towards me.**_

_** "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I turned back to Jazmine, who scurried to find her clothes and get out the room. She hurried out of the room and ran downstairs; I'd deal with her ass later. "HOW THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU CAN CHEAT ON ME?! AND WITH THAT FAKE-ASS MARIAH CAREY!"**_

_** "Cindy, calm down—"**_

_** I fired another bullet into the air. "HOW THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FAKE-ASS MARIAH CAREY?!" I shouted back at him.**_

_** "I didn't mean for it to happen—"**_

_** "WHAT?! SHE TRIPPED AND FELL, LANDING ON YOUR DICK?! OR ARE YOU GOING TO USE, 'WE WERE BOTH DRUNK SO WE DECIDED TO GO AT IT LIKE FUCKING HYENAS?!' WHICH LAME ASS EXCUSE ARE YOU GONNA USE THIS TIME!"**_

_** I pointed the rifle at his pretty, cornrowed head. I could shoot and kill him now, but he better be lucky Angelica's saving his ass. She loved Riley and Huey as uncles and I couldn't take one of her uncles away from her. I set the rifle down beside me. "Get the fuck out."**_

_** "Cindy—"**_

_** "I SAID GET OUT! GO BE WITH THAT FAKE-ASS MARIAH CAREY WHORE!" I shouted louder than ever. "You know what, I got a better idea. **__**I'll **__**get out and by the time I come back home, I want your ass gone! I never want to fucking see you in my life again! I'm tired of going back to you and this same shit happens to me. But this worst more than the others, because you had the gull to FUCK THAT BITCH WHO I ONCE CALLED A BEST FRIEND! AND YOU MADE **__**ME**__** FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT; NOT ONLY DID I FUCKING LET YOU BACK IN MY LIFE, I ACCEPTED YOUR DAMN PROPOSAL! AND I QUIT!"**_

_** And with that, I walked back out the door, placed my shoes on, put my jacket back on and walked back outside. When I came outside, I saw Jazmine standing by her car. I wished the rifle was still in my hand, but I knew that it wasn't.**_

_** "What the fuck do you want, you fucking bitch?" I asked her with a grave expression on my face.**_

_** "I wanted to apologize for my actions; I shouldn't have hurt you like this. I didn't want you to find out this way," she said. Jazmine wasn't as soft as she used to be, when she was twelve, she grew a backbone and wasn't afraid to back down to me. "He was going to dump you tonight, take back his engagement ring, giving it to me. We've fooled around for a while, in secret ever since middle school. I discovered a few months ago that I was pregnant and its Riley's. We're going to get married and raise our child together."**_

_** "Do you want a house? I'll be glad to let you have my bed," I asked her snidely.**_

_** "Please don't be mad at me, Cindy."**_

_** "Save it DuBois, you can have my job and my former fiancé, I don't want nothing to do with either of you for a while. I'm going to visit Taylor and Caesar and then I'm leaving town," I said as I got back in my car.**_

_** "Where will you go?"**_

_** "I'm not telling you where I'm going to land. Goodbye, DuBois. Have a nice life, or and remember that old Justin Timberlake song you used to play over and over again…well the same thing he did to me, he will do to you in the future. And also, I know the real reason you're marrying him…you just needed your Huey fix didn't you?" And with that, I got in my car and drove away. I didn't look back once.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Setting_: Sesame Burgers & Beer, North Charleston; Charleston, South Carolina

_Date_: April 28TH, 2022

_Time_: 10:00 PM

Chapter Two

_Cindy MacPhearson_…

"MacPhearson, there are two women here to see you. You can go on break now, fifteen minutes." I looked up from the grill where I was doing the burgers for the night. I had too much to do in order for me to take a break, but the Head Chef, Terrance Radcliffe insisted that I needed this break, so I tapped on the man on the right of me to take over the grill for fifteen minutes. I worked at Sesame Burgers & Beer in North Charleston in South Carolina. After finding out that Riley was cheating on me with that fake-ass Mariah Carey, I left for South Carolina to take up my culinary career. I went to school at the Art Institute in South Carolina and working at Sesame Burgers & Beer was part of my internship. I was due to graduate in May and then I would be able to start my business. I already had my business license from four years of business classes at Wuncler University in Baltimore, I might as well put it to use sooner or later.

I washed my hands and took the damn hair net off my head as I made my way to the dining area. I saw the two women Terrance was talking about and one of them I was happy to see. During my years at the Art Institute, I hadn't really managed to be able to keep up with everybody and their lives. Taylor emailed me weekly though; she sent me pictures of Angelica and told me that Riley and Jazmine had ended up giving birth to a boy, his name was Desmond and he was born August. I smiled because he was late. I never forgave her—or Riley—for this secret relationship they were involved in since college. It sickened me and I hoped he was cheating on her, just like he cheated on me.

"Taylor," I said. She got up and hugged me tight. I was always cool with Taylor that would never change. I waved curtly at Jazmine as I sat down opposite of the two women.

"How have you been?" she asked me.

"Busy, I just need to finish up this internship and then I'd be able to graduate from school and start up my own business. My parents miss me though, so I might come back to Woodcrest with them once I graduate and spend the summer with them."

"I was hoping you'd say that…Caesar proposed to me the other night," she said showing her wedding room. I held her hand closer to me and examined the ring. Damn, Caesar did a good job.

"Lucky, I was wondering when he would finally propose to you," I said with a smile. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, because I want you _and_ Jazmine in my wedding party," she said.

"Hell, no. I'm not standing in the same room as this fake-ass Mariah Carey," I said pointing to Jazmine. Her strawberry-blonde hair was straightened and it made her look even more like Mariah Carey than it did in the past.

"Don't you think you should let bygones be bygones?" Jazmine asked me.

"Don't you think you should have thought about that before I found you in my former fiancé's bed?" I asked back. She was about to say something else, but Taylor held her hand out in front of the both of us and we looked at her.

"Cindy, I really want you in my wedding. It wouldn't be the same without you in it," Taylor said. "Isn't there anyway you two can resolve your differences for at least the next few months? Once the wedding's over and Caesar and I have left for our honeymoon, then all the hatred between Jazmine, you, and Riley can continue."

I sighed, mainly because my break was almost over already and I wanted to eat something before finishing out my shift. I nodded and Taylor hugged me again. Damn I forgot how tight she hugs people. "I'll be the Maid of Honor at your wedding if you and Caesar come to my graduation in three weeks."

"Done," Taylor said with a smile. She and Jazmine got up and Taylor gave me one last hug before walking out the door. Before Jazmine followed her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close so the conversation between the two of us could only be heard by the two of us. I didn't want to give Terrance the wrong impression by starting a scene.

"Just between you and me, just because I'm going to Taylor's wedding and I'm going to be around you a lot doesn't mean you and I cool. We're far from that DuBois—or should I say, Freeman. You broke the Girl Code by sleeping with Riley; you don't deserve my forgiveness or my respect, are we clear?" I told her in a clear, even tone.

"Crystal. Now can you let go of my arm before Taylor comes back in here?" I let go of her arm and walked back to the kitchens of the restaurant. Once again, I didn't look back.

* * *

_One Month Later_

_Setting_: The Hill, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 15TH, 2022

_Time_: 5:30 PM

_Huey Freeman_…

I had arrived in Woodcrest not that long ago, but I hadn't went to Taylor's or made a visit to AfroCentric, there was one place I wanted to go to and that was the Hill. I hadn't been to the Hill since I graduated high school, not even when I came down for Granddad's funeral. When I reached the top, I saw that the view the Hill gave me hadn't changed over the years. The sun was just starting to set and it was nice to have quiet for once.

"Hey." I didn't have to look up, I knew it was Caesar. I didn't mind Caesar, he didn't talk a lot. Caesar hadn't changed at all since the last I saw him; his hair was still in dreads and his skin was still darker than mines. I was surprised that he chose photography over a professional soccer career, but I guess even though he loved soccer, he loved photography even more. He started working for AfroCentric almost a year after Riley started it up and since it's been popular. Even the teachers at Randolph-Macon wanted me to ship them free clothes for their teenage sons and daughters. I said no and when they tried to bribe me, I just got up and left the staff room.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," he said sitting down beside me. "How's the Air Force academy?"

"Its fine, I took and passed my exam for my license so that's one thing off my plate. Next thing, surviving the next three months here for this wedding. Why are you rushing this?"

"The wedding? I don't feel like we're rushing. We've been dating for almost nine years," Caesar said.

"Yeah and then you got my sister knocked up in college."

"When are you going to let that go?"

"You're lucky you're not dead."

"Look, I want to get married and if she wants to get married in three months, then we're getting married in three months," Caesar said. "Have you dated anybody since moving to Virginia?"

"Nope and I don't plan on to. There's not a woman who can handle me," I said. "Not even Jazmine DuBois could handle it, but I'm not worried about her…she's married."

"Yeah, to Riley," Caesar pointed out. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Taylor tell you about what happened?"

"No, what happened? She just said Jazmine's no longer interested because she's married," I said.

"It's a long story, honestly. Apparently Jazmine and Riley have been fooling around for a long time, even when Riley was with Cindy. Apparently, Cindy finally caught them two years ago and broke it off with Riley for good. Next morning, Cindy left for South Carolina."

I gave a low whistle. "I never expected MacPhearson to just leave like that."

"Well, she did, but Taylor managed to get her back here for the wedding," Caesar said. "It's going to be a lot of drama between the three of them when Cindy comes back."

"I knew I shouldn't have come back, but I don't feel like driving all the way back."

Caesar gave a small chuckle as the sun continued setting. "Even if it's for a short time, I'm glad your back." I nodded as Caesar got up. "I'm headed home, you know the way right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Once I saw Caesar go down the Hill and walk home, I went back to my thoughts. I'm glad Jazmine wasn't after me anymore, but what she and Riley did to Caesar was pretty fucked up, I'm surprised she gave in to coming back to easily. Once the sun had set, I finally got up and walked back down to my car, heading to Caesar and Taylor's.

**A/N: ALRIGHT GUYS, CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! I'M GONNA LEAVE IT HERE FOR A FEW DAYS; I HAVE TO GET BACK TO **_**HER**_** AND FINISH THAT UP! I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! UNTIL THEN, READ AND REVIEW; FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	3. Cairo

**Temptations**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Hello all! How was your weekend and how was your Cinco De Mayo? Did ya'll see the new episode of **_**The Boondocks**_** on Monday? I think the funniest part was Jazmine's hair; she looked more like Mariah Carey, didn't she? Hopefully, I never see her hair like that again lol. I mean I've read about how it would look in the FanFics, I've even written her hair like that a couple of times, but actually seeing it was weird. This actually points out what I've said for years; girls under thirteen shouldn't get relaxer and perms in their hair. Enough of me babbling, time to read chapter three of **_**Temptations**_**! As always; thank you for the reviews and the follows, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything **_**Boondocks**_** related, if I did then I would be a very rich person. Everything belongs to Aaron McGruder, no matter what anybody else says.**

* * *

_Setting_: 2140 Harper Village-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 30TH, 2022

_Time_: 6:30 PM

Chapter Three

_Huey Freeman_…

"Hey, I need a favor." I looked up from my latest book at Taylor's dining room. She was a few feet away from the kitchen, preparing dinner for the night. She was having everybody in the wedding party over; this was her way of making sure everybody knew their roles throughout the planning her wedding. I thought it was ridiculous just like everything else Taylor and I went through in our childhood, but of course this was Taylor's wedding and whatever Taylor wanted; she got for the next three months.

For the dinner tonight, she was fixing a spinach and ricotta pasta shells with no meat and baked in whole wheat shells that required no pre-cooking and were already soaking in boiling water. She was trying her best to make sure that I ate something while I was staying with her, just like she did the last time I visited, which was two years ago. Just like then, I would staying in the supposed in-law suite; it was my own little area with a door that led to the backyard, its own—small—living room, and a bedroom/bathroom ensuite that was good enough for me to take a shower and sleep. The only flaw was that it didn't have its own kitchen, so I had to either eat in the small living room or with Taylor, Caesar, and Angelica. For the past few days, I've eaten in the dining room just so I couldn't hear Taylor's damn mouth.

I hadn't planned on doing much during my duration. While I wasn't busy with helping Taylor and Caesar plan for this quick-ass wedding, I would be working on my lesson plans for the upcoming year. I had already passed my exams so that was more weight off my shoulders, which I was happy about. I was working on my plans now on the dining room table; I had just gotten through the first month of class when Taylor's voice caught my attention.

"What favor could you possibly need me to do?" I asked her. "I'm not helping you pay for the wedding." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I don't want you to help with that, I got that handled. I did the budget for the wedding perfectly and left enough for add-ons," she said. "I need you to go and pick up Cindy in about thirty minutes."

"Cindy? Cindy MacPhearson? Hell, no," I said as I got back to work.

"Huey, she doesn't know where I live. We moved here after everything that happened between her and Riley," she said. I turned back around and watched her fill in the pasta shells with the mixture she spent almost an hour on.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked her.

"Because I'm making dinner for eight, excluding Angie because she's spending the night with a friend and I want to make sure the mother comes on time," she said.

"And that's another thing, why are you trying to cause conflict tonight? Don't you think after everything that happened between MacPhearson, Riley, and Jazmine you would want all three of them to actually be together?"

"Yes, I want them to clear the air. Why don't you think Angie's not staying, there's going to be a lot of grownup conversation tonight and I don't want her to hear that," Taylor explained as she continued stuffing shells. "Now, can you please go and get Cindy from the Wuncler Hotel later on and stop asking me questions about why I do things?"

"Fine, whatever," I said as I went back to work. "But I'm not going to be her personal butler this summer; I refused to give in to the white man's demand."

"Huey…it's a one-time thing. Don't go all revolutionary on me. And besides, didn't you retire from that when you were thirteen?"

"Just because I retired doesn't mean I can't still have beliefs on what's wrong and what's right with African-Americans," I said.

"Have your views, but don't tell your views to Angie. It's already bad enough she acts more like you than like me."

"Don't be jealous because she's getting things faster than everybody else in the world. You and I both have the same views; you just don't want to talk about it. And besides, it's best she learns these things now instead of learning about them when she's older," I said as I begun putting my lesson plans away. "I'll see you later with that bitch in tow."

I went downstairs and put my lesson plans back in the briefcase I brought along with me before putting on my boots and heading out the back door and getting inside Dorothy. Granddad decided to give me Dorothy in his last will; Taylor got our old house in Woodcrest and Riley got his old house in Chicago. Even though she was old, I took better care of her than Granddad and Riley ever did. I could still remember the driving lessons Granddad and Riley had back when Riley was fifteen; I think he broke three mailboxes in the process before finally getting the hang of driving.

I gave her a new engine and a paint job once we were in Virginia, until then the only other car I had was a truck that was at least older than me. The other teachers at Randolph-Macon thought my family was rich, but we were dirt poor. Granddad's reason for moving to Woodcrest was to get a rich, young, black woman to marry him so that she would pay off the house while the three of us would just live here until graduation and then we would be on our own. There was even a moment that we almost lost the house and Granddad had even tried to sell us _back_ into slavery, but we somehow managed to get out of that.

"Be nice, Huey!" Taylor shouted from the front door as I started driving away. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her as I pulled out the parking lot and into the street.

* * *

_Setting_: RM# 345-Wuncler Hotel-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:15 PM

_Cindy MacPhearson_…

"Hello?" I was just putting my other sandal heel on when my phone started blasting out Drake's _Take Care_. Taylor told me earlier that she would convince Huey Freeman to pick up, and if she couldn't then she would send me directions to her new place. I was hoping on the directions, but when she texted me that she somehow convinced Freeman to come and pick me up…I almost regretted going. I didn't want to really go as it is, Riley and Fake-Ass Mariah Carey would be there, so there's no way I wanted to be around those two, but I figured that I had no other choice since Taylor apparently wanted _everything out in the open_. This was her way of saying that everything was going to get hashed out and resolved. According to her, I didn't have to be friends with those two and they didn't have to be friends with me, but she wanted it all to end. Also I agreed because I was her fucking maid of honor.

"I'm outside, you better be out here in five or I'm leaving you," Huey's familiar tone said other end. It sounded as though his voice got deeper, but I figured that it came with aging. Before I could even respond, I heard him hang up on me and I rolled my eyes as I pulled my medium-length hair into its signature ponytail. I then grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I had only arrived in Woodcrest a few hours ago, I only had time for a quick nap and a shower once Taylor called me. The hotel room I was staying in was really clean, I even went through it with a blue light handheld lamp to be sure it was clean. It had a dresser with a 64-inch TV on top, a queen-sized bed, and a view of downtown. The only thing I hated about the view was that I could see the large building belonging to Riley's company, AfroCentric. It was probably one of the tallest buildings in downtown Woodcrest and I'm sure Riley was happy about his success. I see his clothes everywhere in South Carolina and even some of my classmates wear them. They ask if I knew him personally since I told them I was from Woodcrest like he was, but I usually ignore these questions. I didn't want to ruin their clothes God by telling them about how much of a bastard he was.

When I made it outside, I could see Dorothy sitting in park of the circular driveway of the Wuncler Hotel, so I walked over and tapped on the back window. Freeman, who was reading _The Art of War_, unlocked the door without even looking up and I got inside the passenger seat. The seats of the car were made of black pleather and had red carpeting under the seats. It looked cleaner than my car ever did. I waited as Freeman finished his latest page before placing his bookmark back inside and starting the car up again.

"I don't even get a hello?" I asked him as he started driving.

"My sister said I had to pick you up, I don't have to engage in conversation," he told me as he started driving.

"How long is it before we get back to Taylor's?"

"Thirty minutes." Damn, this was going to be a long-ass thirty minutes. I should've brought my book. This was my first time seeing Huey since he graduated, when his Granddad died it was a couple of months after I left and though I wanted to attend the funeral, I was still sore about everything that happened and I didn't make the plans. I almost backed out my maid of honor duties; I don't even know why Taylor chose me instead of Jazmine in the first place. Was it because she felt sorry for me? Did she even consider me a good enough friend to call me maid of honor? I know Huey and Caesar have been friends since the first day he moved here so it was kind of obvious that he would be in the wedding, even if he didn't want to be. But I didn't want to see Riley again; I was good with spending the rest of my life without him. Especially when he was still with fucking DuBois or was she a Freeman now too?

"You need to stop obsessing over something that happened two years ago." Freeman's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I thought you weren't engaging in conversation," I told him.

"And I thought you were over my brother by now. Look, my brother is an asshole for what he did to you, especially with Jazmine, but you don't have to keep thinking that it's your fault. My brother's a douche and he knows that he's a douche."

"I still hate him," I said.

"There's nothing wrong with hate, there are still people I hate." The ride was quiet once Huey finished talking and it was quiet for the rest of the way there.

* * *

_**Flashback: 2012**_

_**Setting: 562 Everson Rd, Will County; Joliet, Illinois**_

_**Date: June 15**__**TH**__**, 2012**_

_**Time: 4:30 PM**_

_**Huey Freeman…**_

_** Damn it was hot. It was hotter here than it ever was in Woodcrest and we only just arrived. Against our wishes, Granddad sent us out to live with Aunt Cookie in Joliet, Illinois for the summer. It wasn't Chicago, but it was still within the same state so I guessed it was OK. I didn't even know Aunt Cookie moved until Granddad called her to make the arrangements. At first, it was going to be all three of us, but at the last minute, Riley got grounded so it was only Taylor and I in the end. The next day, Taylor and I were on a plane to Joliet and we've been here for only a week. While we were here, Aunt Cookie told us that we had to go outside no matter how hot it was. We weren't going be staying in her house doing nothing for the summer, if we were going to do nothing, then we had to do it outside. It was entirely too hot for this shit, I wanted to back in the house, but of course Taylor wanted to go exploring so I went with her.**_

_** She grew up over the years. When we hit thirteen, she started getting curves and breasts and by seventeen—our current age—she looked more like Mom. She was at least 5'7" now, about five inches shorter than me, and her curly hair became more manageable than it was when we were ten. She wasn't useless though, she could stand her ground in a fight if anybody ever provoked her, but nobody's done that since she was twelve and we were just starting middle school. She was a Freeman and nobody messed with a Freeman. But still, she was still my sister and Granddad told me to watch over her this summer. I couldn't blame him, because of her "assets"; she's been getting more and more attention from different guys. Even here in Joliet. And her outfits didn't really help either…today it was a pair of jeans that were tight enough for guys to make out her curves and a simple, white tee. She didn't make her clothes look that way, but it was the way things turned out when she put on any kind of clothes.**_

_** "I don't see why you have to wear those jeans," I said as we continued to walk the streets of Joliet.**_

_** "There's nothing wrong with my jeans, your just jealous I'm getting more looks than you," she said, remarking about the all-black I wore. There wasn't much change with me; my voice just got deeper and I got taller. My Afro kept growing too, it kept growing to the point that Granddad wanted to chop it all off with a weed-whacker, but of course that would never happen.**_

_** "I'm not as interested in appearances as you," I told her snidely. She rolled her eyes as she took her phone out her right pocket and begun texting. She's been texting him since we got off the plane and by him, I mean Caesar. They weren't dating yet, but I knew that it was going to happen soon. Caesar's had a crush on her ever since eighth grade, but she didn't want to start dating unless she was sure that she was ready. I understood her reasoning, but I wished she would do it soon because I'm tired of hearing about it from Caesar. He might've been my best friend, but I was ready to kick his ass if he kept on talking about her.**_

_** "When are you going to start dating?"**_

_** "Probably this summer after we get back to Woodcrest? Why, are you excited that I'm going to start dating?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, I know that you'll probably never date, but don't take it out on Caesar and me."**_

_** "I don't date because I don't see the point. Mom was going to leave Dad before they died so she was going to prove that not all marriages turn out happily ever after," I said. It still hurt a little to talk about them, but not as much as it did when it first happened. "Just be careful."**_

_** "Caesar's your best friend…if you don't trust your best friend, then who can you trust?" Things became silent between Taylor and me as we entered a nearby park and sat down underneath a shaded tree. It wasn't like the Hill back in Woodcrest, but the tree provided shade and that was enough for me. We sat down and I watched as Taylor sent her latest text message to Caesar. The phone bill's going to skyrocket by the time we get back to Woodcrest and Granddad's going to lose it.**_

_** "As I live and breathe, it's the Freeman twins back in Chicago." I recognized the voice and rolled my eyes, but Taylor got excited. Of course it wouldn't be long before **__**he**__** found out we were here. Cairo Stanson walked over to us from the basketball court and Taylor stood up to hug him. He used to be friends with both of us until the move, then when we came back for that funeral for Granddad's old friend; he punched me in the face and broke my nose. He was always nice to Taylor, he even wrote letters to her for a while. I don't know if they still communicated, but I hoped not because he was an asshole.**_

_** Cairo was about the same height as me, if not shorter. He had dark brown hair that was nicely sculpted to his head and light brown eyes. He had beige skin, but his Mother was African-American while his father was biracial. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts with a white teen and carried his basketball in his right hand. A couple of friends followed behind him, but I didn't see that Dewey asshole who tagged along with him last time.**_

_** "Hi!" Taylor said as she walked over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back with his free hand before looking over at me. I narrowed my eyes as he released Taylor from his grasp. "How have you been?"**_

_** "I've been good, so where's Riley?"**_

_** "He couldn't go at the last minute, he got grounded. You know how Riley is," she said with a smile. Her smile faded a little as she looked between him and me. Cairo held out his hand and I refused to shake it. My nose still hurt from that punch.**_

_** "Freeman, why don't we let bygones be bygones? Let's shake hands and forget about that whole thing where I punched you in the nose," he said.**_

_** "You got lucky, Cairo," I told him. Taylor nudged my side and I rolled my eyes. She didn't expect to actually shake hands with that asshole. "Taylor, I'm not shaking hands with him."**_

_** "He's apologizing," she said. "Shaking his hand is the least you can do."**_

_** "She's right you know…and besides, I know you're not the type that will hold grudges are you?" I rolled my eyes as Cairo and I shook hands. He turned to Taylor once our hands let go. "Are you dating anybody?"**_

_** "Act—"**_

_** "Yes, he lives in **__**Whitecrest**__** with Taylor and me," I told him.**_

_** "Huey!" Taylor shouted before answering Cairo. "I'm not dating yet, but I do plan on dating once I'm back in Woodcrest. His name's Caesar, he's really nice."**_

_** "That's sad to hear, I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. Just the two of us," he said glancing at me. I wanted to gag myself to death. Cairo's crush with Taylor wasn't oblivious to the naked eye; ever since we met he always wanted to try to get closer to her. The only reasons he hadn't succeeded before the move was because of Riley and I. Taylor was too nice to understand what kind of person Cairo really was and even though we were once friends, I wouldn't trust him as much as I trust Caesar.**_

_** "I'm sorry, but I really like Caesar," I said.**_

_** "It's OK, I understand. How about this, the three of us head to the carnival this weekend and while Huey's off somewhere, we can spend some time together," Cairo said.**_

_** "No, it's not going to happen," I told him.**_

_** "Huey! I can stand up for myself!" Taylor commanded. She turned back to Cairo. "I'll have to ask my aunt and if it's OK with her, then you can pick us up." Cairo smiled before he and his friends walked over to a yellow and black Camaro and got inside, driving off.**_

_** I glared at Taylor as we started walking back.**_

_** "You know, I would've said no if your ass hadn't spoken up for me," she said. It was quiet the entire way back.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

_Setting_: 2140 Harper Village-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 8:00 PM

_Huey Freeman_…

By the time Cindy and I got back, it was starting to get dark outside and the smells of food wafted in the air above Cindy and I. The white door was already opened and through the glass screen door, we could see Caesar and Taylor talking. When we reached the front porch, Taylor saw us and ran outside before my hand could even touch the handle.

"Hey," Cindy said as she walked up to Taylor first. Taylor gave her a hug and kept smiling at me. I knew what that smile meant, she did something and I had no idea about it until just now. "Can I go inside?"

"Riley's in there, are you sure you can handle it?" she asked me.

"Might as well get it out of the way," Cindy said. Taylor moved out the way and let Cindy pass on inside, but before I could move, Taylor blocked the doorway again. I didn't have time for this tonight, I just wanted to head inside, eat, and then head to my private area.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know how I told you that there will be another groomsman besides Riley?" she asked me. I nodded. "Well, here's the thing. Before I invited you, I called Cairo and asked if he wanted to be a part of the wedding."

"**YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?!**" I shouted. Everybody turned towards the door, but before I could go inside, Taylor pulled me away from it again. "How the fuck are you do that, Taylor?!"

"He's my oldest friend and I didn't want to _just invite him_ to the wedding. And besides, he has a wife of his own now and she's going to be a bridesmaid alongside Jazmine," Taylor said. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because he's a fucking asshole, that's why! If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be marrying Caesar! Does he know about it?" I asked her.

"Yes and if Caesar can handle it, then you can too," she said. "He promised that he wouldn't make a pass at me, he understands that I'm getting married and as I've stated before, he has a wife!"

"I don't fucking care about that!" I shouted. The glass door opened and this time, Cairo came outside. He smirked when he saw me and it took Taylor everything she had to hold me back.

"Hello, Freeman. Nice to see you again."

**A/N: THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER, HOW TO YA'LL LIKE IT?! LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING IT, AND IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY THEN HOW ABOUT YOU FOLLOW ME AND FAVORITE THIS STORY? NEXT UP IS CHAPTER NINE OF **_**HER**_** AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE PREPARED TO FIND OUT SEAN'S FATE! AND TO ALL THE MOTHERS OUT THERE, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**


	4. The Dinner

**Temptations**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Hi, guys! How was your week? Mines was good, but I am so glad it's the weekend…I needed this weekend. So, while I'm almost finished with **_**Her**_** (two more chapters to go) I'm also in the process of trying to find a job. I've tried to find one when I'm not writing, but hopefully the search will be over soon. When I do get this job, the writing will probably be more limited than it is now. I don't plan on keeping you guys in the dark, so if I do happen to get a job then I'll let you guys know the days are so I am able **_**to**_** write. I'll keep you updated on that factor when possible. For now, the only thing I want ya'll to worry about is reading this FanFic. And as always, thank you for the reviews and the follows. It really means a lot and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Boondocks**_**! I only own the characters I make up!**

* * *

_Setting_: 2140 Harper Village-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 30TH, 2020

_Time_: 8:35 PM

Chapter Four

_Huey Freeman_…

Dinner that night was quiet—no tense was the better word. Everybody at that table had somebody they didn't particularly get along with. I didn't get along with MacPhearson, but she was nothing compared to Cairo. My hatred towards Cairo wasn't because of the punch, he got lucky that day and he knew that I could take him out if we ever got in a real battle. My problem with Cairo was that even though he had a wife (her name was Phoebe and she was talking to Jazmine and Taylor), he still had a thing for Taylor. It seems like every rejection, he finds _some way_ to come back into our lives. He's like a pest I can't seem to get rid of. Part of me actually wished that after this damn wedding; Cairo will be out of our lives for good. I'm guessing his wife feels the same way.

MacPhearson's problem was not only my brother, but his wife as well. I sat beside Riley I could see him glancing in her direction whenever Jazmine raved about their two-year-old, Desmond. Everybody had their feelings when it came that day when Cindy finally found out they were fucking behind her back, but Taylor and Caesar agreed to stay out of it just like I was going to. It wasn't my business what went on between the three of them, nor did I care. The only thing I cared about was getting through this night so I could kill Taylor privately. MacPhearson looked even more pissed—if not more pissed—than I did. Jazmine was not her favorite person now, neither was Riley but she wasn't glaring at him.

"Cindy is there something you wanted or were you admiring my body?" Jazmine asked evenly when she realized Cindy was still glaring at her. Caesar, who had the pleasure of sitting on the other side of Cindy had to hold her back. Better him than me.

"No, I'm just listening to how well your life as a whore has turned out," Cindy replied even more snidely. "I mean, are you sure you aren't having second thoughts now that _both_ of the Freeman boys are here and sitting beside each other?"

Riley and I looked up. "Don't be putting me in this bullshit," I said.

"How many times do I have to apologize before you can forgive me? I'm sorry you and Riley didn't last," Jazmine said her full attention now on Cindy.

"The only reason we didn't last was because of _you_!" Cindy said. "And as for the forgiveness thing, that's not going to happen anytime soon, so why don't you stick that apology up your ass." Then she turned to Riley. "I thought you were better than _that_."

"Cindy—"

"No, don't you _Cindy_ me, nigga. We started dating in middle school and then you cheat on me with Woodcrest's whore daughter! You fucking her behind my back and then you expect me to _forgive_ you? Bullshit! The Riley Freeman _I knew_ wouldn't ditch his girl for some trap who downsized after his _older brother_ rejects her continuously for _six fucking years_!"

"Damn, Freeman I didn't know you had it like that," Cairo joked as he drunk more beer. Riley had to force me to stay down while he looked at Cindy. "Bitches be crazy for you huh?"

"I'm sorry about everything that happened and the way it happened, but believe me…I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to find out the way you did," Riley told her.

"And to be honest, Huey was more a rebound just in case you ended up marrying Riley," Jazmine said. Everybody got quiet and looked at Jazmine, though I could see and hear Cairo stifling in his giggles. I could feel the blood in my body get hotter.

"I can see this is the part of the conversation when we leave, come on Phebs. We'll talk later, Caesar," Cairo called as he and his wife got up. She bowed as she placed her shoes back on her feet.

"You have a very nice home, thank you for dinner," she said. Once the door closed; Riley and Caesar had to hold me back from crushing Jazmine right then and there.

"I did not reject your fucking ass; first and foremost so let's get that shit out of all of our heads now! I told you that I'm never having a girlfriend, nor am I _ever_ getting married, especially because of this bullshit right here! If anything, you _used my brother and me_ for you own personal gains! You think that just because you can't have one, you'll go after the other…stabbing your supposed best friend in the fucking back!

"Not only did you stab Cindy, you stabbed me as well! I fucking defended you to every damn body that made fun of you and _this_ is how you repay me? You planned on using me as a fucking rebound?!" I shouted loud enough that the neighborhood probably heard me

I got out of Riley and Caesar's hold and slammed Jazmine into the wall. She looked frightened and she should be. To make my point known between them, I used my dark voice…a voice I hadn't used for a while. "Let me tell you something, _cutie pie_. It's not wise to make a Freeman angry, especially not when it's the oldest one and especially not when you're _married to the family_. From this moment on, you are nothing to me. The fact you're still _alive_ is because you're a mother and I don't touch mothers and you're the mother of my nephew so I'm definitely not killing you. When my presence is around you, you will not speak to me. My name will not leave your lips _ever again_ and if I hear that you've done something to break my brother's heart then you'll regret ever having to meet me."

I let her go and turned to Riley. "I have no idea what you see in her nor do I care. If she says something like that towards me again, you better move her fast. MacPhearson, if you want a ride back to your hotel, then you better be in Dorothy in five minutes or I'm leaving you here." Without even looking at anybody else, I put my boots back on and headed out the front door. I needed to get away from this house for a while.

* * *

_Setting_: Starbucks Coffee Shop-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 10:15 PM

_Cindy MacPhearson_…

I don't know how I convinced him, but I somehow managed Huey to pull into a local Starbucks to cool off. He didn't even have to get out of Dorothy; I went inside and got two Grande sized drinks, an Orange Mango Smoothie with Soy Milk for Huey and a Caramel Frappuccino® with Whole Milk for me. I loved having a Frappuccino®, especially in the summer. I also got myself three Chocolate Chunk Cookies because I needed it after Huey exploded. I've never seen him explode like that, I don't think anybody had. It was kind of frightening and it perfectly explained the reasons why you never pissed off a Freeman, especially not Huey. When I got back to Dorothy, I handed him his smoothie and he nodded as a thank you. I don't know what I was doing here, I never had to calm down Kovu…I usually left that shit to Taylor, Caesar, or even Riley. Calming down Huey Freeman was not in my résumé. I offered him a cookie and he refused.

"I don't eat chocolate," he told me. "And if you're going to eat that inside Dorothy, then please be careful not to spread crumbs everywhere. I don't feel like vacuuming out the seats tonight."

"Relax, I'm very careful. You should see my car, it's almost spotless," I said. "So you don't even eat vegan chocolate. It's delicious."

"No, I don't like chocolate of any kind," he said. A jazz song was playing on the radio. "It's Louis Armstrong if you wanna know." I nodded, I knew about Louis Armstrong.

"Do you like him?" I asked as I drunk more of my Frappuccino®. Huey nodded and he looked reasonable enough to talk to, so I brought it up. "You shouldn't have done that to Mariah Carey."

He gave a shallow laugh. "I thought you would've liked that of all people."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you put her in her place…at least for the time being, but not in your sister's house. That wasn't the time or place, you kinda ruined her dinner," I continued, standing my ground. "When I confronted her and Riley, it was in my old house and I had a rifle."

"I'm not apologizing to Jazmine."

"I didn't say that, but I think you should apologize to your sister. You drove her friend, Cairo away as well," I said. Huey's shallow laugh grew deeper by one note.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'll apologize to Taylor for what I did with Jazmine, but I won't apologize about Cairo. You don't know him, you just met him. He might have a wife—and she's a very nice woman—but he's not to be trusted," he said as he finally took a sip of his smoothie.

"He might want to get to know the rest of us, to see what Woodcrest is really like," I said.

"You don't know him, MacPhearson. Don't try to understand somebody you don't know," he responded. We stayed in silence for the next fifteen minutes and once Huey finished his smoothie, he started Dorothy up again and drove out the Starbucks parking lot. Once we made it back to Wuncler Hotel, I got out and grabbed my bag from the back.

"So did you wanna hang out tomorrow and catch up?" I asked him out of sheer curiosity.

"No." And before I could even respond, Huey drove out the circular driveway and headed back to Taylor's. I shrugged my shoulders, Huey Freeman will never change.

* * *

_Setting_: 2140 Harper Village-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 31ST, 2022

_Time_: 3:30 PM

_Huey Freeman_…

"Hi, Uncle Huey." I looked up from my lesson planning as Angela sat down on the couch beside me. I sighed as I moved my paperwork to the side; I didn't really want to be bothered today. Out of better judgment, I took MacPhearson's advice and apologized to Taylor for treating Jazmine like the bitch she was. Even though she didn't look it, she was happy that I apologized. I don't know why I did it; she pissed me off first by inviting Cairo of all people to be Caesar's other usher. I know Cairo's up to something; I just didn't know what it was now.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt your uncle," I said.

"Mom's mad at me, I don't want to be the flower girl at her and Daddy's wedding," she said. "Flower girl dresses usually fit white girls better than a black girl. And besides, what kind of black girl wears frilly dresses. I will not be a slave, dropping the white man's flowers while walking down the aisle of a white man's church." I raised my eyebrow; I suddenly knew what Taylor meant.

"OK, first and foremost you are their daughter…you have no choice _but_ to be the wedding. I heard that your cousin, Leon will the ring barrier so why can't you be the flower girl. Second of all, they aren't getting married in a church or a chapel or anything that requires the eyes of God; they made sure of that when I told them I would be the best man. Lastly, there is no difference between a black flower girl and a white flower girl…there's just a flower girl," I told her.

"If that's true, then how come I hardly see pictures of black flower girls?" Angela asked me.

_OK_, I thought. _Try not to be racist in front of the seven-year-old_.

"That's just the way things are," I said. "Look, your mother's wedding is very important to her so we all have to do our parts. I have to get along with people I don't particularly like for the next two months and you have to be the flower girl. It would hurt your mother deeply if you weren't the flower girl. Don't you want to see your parents finally marry?"

"I guess," she said still unmoved. "But I like it better if they don't get married. I've seen black people get married on that old _Bridezillas_ show, what if Mom becomes like them?"

"Well, that's why Uncle Huey's here. Now, go play," I said, ready to get back to work. She hopped down and ran back upstairs towards her bedroom. Before I got back to work, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jazmine calling. I slide my finger over to the red Decline before going to my contacts lists and deleting her number from my phone. Did she think I was kidding?

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if this chapter is a couple of days left. My apartment complex had inspections over the weekend and me getting up early was the reason I couldn't get the chapter out before. Anyways, I'll be working on **_**Her**_** this week and I'll try to get the last two chapters out together if time permits me to do so. Let me know your thoughts at the bottom when you review and I'll see you later!**


	5. Best Man

**Temptations**

**Krys723**

**A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS?! Did you read the latest chapter of **_**Her**_** yet? Now, I know it's been a minute, but I explained everything in my A/N of **_**Her**_** so if you want to know the reason I've been absent, then check out the latest chapter. If you aren't up for excuses and are ready to get this next chapter of **_**Temptations**_** started, then I suggest you move on from this A/N and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_**BOONDOCKS**_** RELATED! I just own what I make up!**

* * *

_Setting_: 2140 Harper Village-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: June 5TH, 2023

_Time_: 7:30 AM

Chapter Five

_Huey Freeman_…

"Good morning, Huey." I walked into the kitchen a few mornings later and saw the breakfast island were filled with everything you could think of for breakfast. The only thing I was interested in was the blueberry, whole grain pancakes and walked into the kitchen to grab a plate. Taylor had stacked her plate with as much as the piece of porcelain could take and sat down at the dining room table.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I grabbed a plate out the counter. "You only cook like this when something's on your mind or…" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a knock on the door and raised an eyebrow towards Taylor. "…you have company."

Taylor ignored me as she got up and went to answer the door. "Caesar's at work and Angie ate before the day camp bus picked her up, so I thought it would be a good idea if we have breakfast with Cindy." I rolled my eyes; she wanted to make sure that this wedding went the way she wanted it to go. Taylor must have inherited her compassion from our Mom.

"Morning, Freeman!" Cindy's loud voice boomed as she walked inside the house. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with an old Cowboys jersey and heels. I nodded in her direction as a hello as she walked over and grabbed a plate out the cupboard. Once Cindy and I were both seated, Taylor went under the table and grabbed two folders, handing us each a folder. I looked inside the folder and groaned it was too early for this shit. Inside my folder was a list of everything I had to do since I was Caesar's best man. I wanted to scream, but didn't because I knew Caesar would do the same for me if I ever decided to get married, which after this will be never.

* * *

_**Best Man Duties**_

_**1). Help the groom choose tuxes**_

_**2). Organize groomsmen fittings**_

_**3). Plan and throw bachelor party (**__**NO STRIPPERS, HUEY FREEMAN!)**_

_**4). Organize a groomsmen gift for the groom**_

_**5). Keep groomsmen appraised of any changes in scheduling**_

_**6). Organize couple's departure from reception**_

_**7). Confirm honeymoon reservations (Angie will be staying with Riley and Jazmine while we're gone)**_

_**8). ATTEND THE REHEARSAL!**_

_**9). Organize the dinner toasts and give the second toast after the groom's father**_

_**10). Keep the groom occupied the day of wedding (it won't be until six, so you have from six to four to make sure he doesn't freak out)**_

_**11). **__**MAKE SURE CAESAR HAS HIS MARRIAGE LICENSE!**_

_**12). Do a final head count of all the groomsmen and bridesmaids**_

_**13). Make sure all the groomsmen have boutonnieres attached to the lapels of the tuxes**_

_**14). **__**HAND CAESAR THE RINGS! **__**There will be no ring bearer**_

_**15). Escort the maid of honor down the aisle once the ceremony concludes**_

_**16). Sign the marriage license as an official witness**_

_**17). Privately give the officiates our fee**_

_**18). Organize who'll give toasts**_

_**19). Dance with the bride and the maid of honor**_

_**20). Make sure the groom changes into proper honeymoon clothes since we're leaving directly from the reception**_

_**21). Have the decorated limo waiting for us with our luggage stored in the back**_

_**22). Keep charge of all gift envelopes until our return, then Caesar will come down to Virginia to retrieve them from you.**_

* * *

"Taylor, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to do all this," I told her when I looked up. "And who are the other groomsmen that's coming?"

"Caesar's cousins. I have two friends from college who wants to be in the wedding as well," she told me as she started eating. "Apparently, our numbers were too small and we needed to add more. They won't come until two weeks prior. Its only June, you have plenty of time to get everything organized. And if you're having that much trouble, then split the list in thirds and get Riley and Cairo to help you."

"First of all, I'm not going to trust Cairo with _anything_ on this list and second of all, why is he here again?" I asked her. "You know he's going to try and do something to get you away from Caesar. You have a daughter."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she finished everything on her plate. I hadn't even touched the blueberry pancakes yet and Cindy was quiet as she looked over her set of demands from Taylor.

"Are you planning on strippers at your bachelor party? We can just get that Cairo dude in and he can take his shirt off," Cindy said with a smirk.

"He has a wife," Taylor stressed. "I'm very sure he's loyal to her nobody _but_ her."

"He might be loyal to her, but he wants you," I said.

"Are you two finished eating?"

"I haven't even touched my food because of this damn list," I said as I started eating. I looked as Taylor got up for another plate. She loaded her plate the first time; I thought she would've been full. "Aren't you full?"

"No, this is _nothing_. And besides, I have to look at places to get my wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your weight?" I asked her.

"My weight is fine, I exercise every day and I make sure I eat right. I can handle one cheat day if I really want to," Taylor said as she sat down again.

Once breakfast was over and everything was clean again, I got inside Dorothy and set out to visit AfroCentric. There was no way in hell I would be doing everything on this list alone, I didn't want to do it at all but I had _an obligation_ to get at least have of this list done.

"Hey, Freeman." I looked over as Cindy walked over. "I was wondering that since we have to dance together at the wedding, do you know how to dance?"

"No," I said as I unlocked Dorothy's door. From what everybody told me, Cindy was a good dancer when she wasn't busy playing basketball or whatever. Me? I hated the thought of dancing, one of the reasons why I didn't go to my senior prom. Another reason for not going was because I just didn't want to go, I hated interacting with people.

"Maybe I can teach you," she said.

"No."

"You don't want to look like an idiot do you? And we'll do it in secret; nobody has to know about it. You can trust me not to tell." I rolled my eyes; I hated being pressured into things like this.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now."

"Hey, what about 'Thank you, Cindy for saving my ass and not making me look like a complete asshole?' Can I at least get that?!" she shouted.

"Text me later on, now I have to go unless you want to come to AfroCentric with me?"

"Later, Freeman." I watched her walk away and when I was sure that she was in her rental, I got inside Dorothy and drove away as she started her engine.

* * *

_Setting_: AfroCentric Headquarters-Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 9:30 AM

"Welcome to my land, brother! Here we have clothing galore." I rolled my eyes as Riley guided me inside the office that he and Caesar shared. AfroCentric was basically two buildings on top of each other with only a staircase around the side protecting them. The bottle half was the basic clothing store while the top half was the actual studio and office.

When I walked up the staircase around the side, I noticed six rooms (two of them being bathrooms) down a long, narrow hallway. Besides the bathrooms, there was also changing rooms for the men and women; a studio where all the photo-shoots would take place and Riley and Caesar's office, which currently smelled like weed. I wasn't surprised by this; weed was now legal in the state of Maryland and since Riley smoked a lot of weed in high school _and_ college, this would be great news for him. Riley and Caesar's room contained a drawing board, three desks, and a lot of fabric.

"Are you high?" I asked him.

"Nah, we actually have work to do," Riley said. "I have to make sure everything's straight in California and Texas." I sat down beside Caesar and showed him the best man list that Taylor made. He read it over and the first thing he did was laugh.

"I don't want you to do all this shit, I told her to tone it down some," Caesar said as he ate the rest of his breakfast sandwich.

"That's why I'm giving half of this to Riley; I'm not planning the bachelor party. There's no way in hell I'm planning that," I said.

"Yeah, boy! Nigga, I'd plan the shit out of that bachelor party. Beer and bitches, that's all you need," Riley said.

"No strippers."

"Nigga, they ain't going to be strippers. They gonna be _professional dancers_, we just ain't going to tell Taylor." I rolled my eyes; the party was no longer in my hands so I didn't care what he did. "Let me see this lame ass list our OCD sister provided you." I handed Riley the list and turned to Caesar.

"Your wife's pregnant, you do know that, don't you?" I asked him low enough so only the two of us could hear.

"Why do you think we're having the wedding so soon. She says that she wants the wedding to happen before she starts showing," he said. "I don't mind it; I just don't know how to tell Angie two weeks after the wedding that the stork's giving you a new sibling in four months."

"The stork?! Nigga, please. That stork shit is dead. You better tell her ass now so she won't be shocked to see Taylor's pregnant body," Riley said from the other side. I rolled my eyes, but I agreed with him, it was best to say something now instead of lying and making it up later.

"It's best to get it out the way," I said as I started to get up.

"Where you headed?" Riley asked me.

"Haven't you read this list, I need to get started on some of these things…like finding a tux shop in Woodcrest," I said.

"Nigga, why didn't say something. Let me show you Riley's Warehouse," Riley said standing up. "Don't say shit, Caesar…consider it part of your wedding present." I told Caesar bye before following Riley down to the store and over to the formal wear of AfroCentric.

"I've had this area up for the past three years, tuxes are in high demand because of all the weddings that be happening around here," Riley explained as I looked at all the tuxedos that were in 'Riley's Warehouse'. There were tuxes that went from basic colors such as black and navy blue to normal colors such as beige and white and then the outrageous colors such as red and pink. As I looked at the various tuxes, I noticed Riley's silence.

"You're thinking about Cindy, aren't you?" I asked him.

"That's the only thing I'm thinking about. Listen, you gotta talk to Jazmine again. I know what she did was wrong, but you've ignored her calls since," Riley said. I rolled my eyes, I was prepared to talk about Cindy, but there was no way in hell I'd talk about Jazmine.

"Your _wife_ crossed the line when she called me a fucking rebound," I said. "I can't forgive that, so tell her to stop calling me because I won't pick up."

"She's your best friend."

"_Was_, Riley. _Was_." Things were quiet again as I picked up black tux in my size and went to the back to try it on. As I was closing the door behind me, I saw Riley leaning against the wall between two dressing room doors.

"How's Cindy?" he asked at last.

"I don't know; we don't really talk that much. I just picked her up the one time and drove her back to her hotel. I don't call people unless it's you or Taylor...or even Caesar. If you want to know how she's doing, then _you_ call her or ask Taylor," I said. I changed into the tux and found that besides some trimming, it fit kinda well. "I'm not going to be your personal messenger, if she asks about you then I'm going to tell her the same thing I'm telling you, go talk to her yourself."

"She's not going wanna talk to me," Riley said on the other side. "I slept with her friend, remember?"

"And that was a dick move on your part, in fact I called you an asshole…but you can at least ask the girl how she's doing. You're not still in love with her…are you?" I opened the door and Riley whistled.

"You look good when you clean up," he joked. I smacked him upside his head.

"Answer my question."

"No, I'm not in love with her. If I was, I would've stopped her before she left. I just want to be friends," Riley informed me.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but she hates you," I said. I went back in the dressing room and changed back into my regular clothes. "You'll be lucky if she ever decides to be acquaintances with you. I have more stops to make, make sure you tell Caesar's two cousins and Cairo to get their tuxes from here, and schedule fittings between now and the weddings. I don't want to hear no shit about any of these tuxes. Caesar and I are the only ones to wear black; the others can wear navy blue."

"No words of advice from the Wisdom Afro?" he asked me as I handed him back the tux.

I sighed and turned back to him. "Just don't fuck things up with Jazmine. I might not like her, but I know how troublesome your dick is." Before he said another word, I waved bye and walked out of AfroCentric.

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm finished with **_**Temptations**_**! I hope ya'll like it and if you did, then you know exactly what to do. Review, favorite and follow this story for more updates. Until then, I'll see you next time. And if you hadn't heard, the next chapter of **_**Her**_** will be the **_**LAST CHAPTER**_**! If you haven't read that all the way through, now would be the perfect time to do so. Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
